ravenshomefandomcom-20200214-history
Raven and Booker
Raven and Booker, also known as the Psychic Duo, is a main pairing in Raven's Home and is a Mother-Son pairing in the show. They get along with each other pretty well and are always there for each other. They are portrayed, respectively, by Raven-Symoné and Issac Ryan Brown. History Raven and Booker are a mother and son pairing in the show. They both care about each other a lot and will do anything to help each other as shown in The Falcon and The Raven - Part One when Booker has a vision that his mother will lose her money. It is shown in Baxter's Back! that the only reason Raven spends more time with Booker than Nia is because if Booker's alone, the apartment might burn down. Raven also makes an effort to make her children have fun with both her and Devon even though they are divorced as seen in The Bearer of Dad News when she does stuff that she hates just to make her children not feel sad about their dad leaving. Abilities Clairvoyance The biggest similarities that they both share are that they are clairvoyant which means to see into the future but both of their visions are vague and clouded which also causes them to guess and interpret what will happen which makes things worse or better and definitely gets them into loads of trouble. Most of the time, when they try to prevent their vision from coming true that usually causes the vision to come true except for some rare cases like Dream Moms. Moments Season 1 Baxter's Back * Raven gives Booker more attention than to Nia. * Raven gets a vision about Nia and decides to give Nia more attention which both Booker and Nia find weird. Big Trouble in Little Apartment * Raven refuses to let Booker buy the trampoline but he buys it anyway. Raven finds out in the end and arrives in his room to tell him off. The Baxters Get Bounced * Booker and Nia help raise money to help their mom deal with their current financial problems which she thanks them for. The Bearer of Dad News * Raven has a vision that Booker and Nia will be sad about their dad moving and tries to do fun things that they do with their dad even though she hates the activities. Adventures in Mommy-Sitting * Booker convinces Raven to let them stay home alone so that Raven and Chelsea can have a night out in the city. * He gets a vision about Raven and Chelsea being stuck in a vault and goes along with Nia, Tess and Levi to get them out. * He admits to Raven that he messed up the couch which makes her see that he is responsible. In-Vision of Privacy * When Booker has a vision of Tess getting her heart broken, he approaches his mother to see what she would do if she knew something bad would happen to her friend. Raven doesn't want to tell him that she is psychic and neither does Booker with Raven so she just tells him that she'll get involved even if her friend doesn't want her too. Dream Moms * Raven is frustrated about Booker doing his project last-minute. * To repay their mother's for all that they had done, Booker and Levi get Raven and Chelsea tickets to see their favorite girl band of all time, La Dee Da. * Booker gets a vision that the concert will be cancelled and he and Levi try to stop that but it leads to Raven and Chelsea performing on-stage which they thank Booker and Levi for. Booker realizes that not all his visions can happen. Vest in Show * Booker helps his mom during Doggy Fashion Week. * Both Raven and Booker have a Double Vision which occurred by them hugging. Both of them deny seeing anything though. * Booker has a vision of his mom being fired so he tries to prevent it but fails. When they are about to leave, musical sensation, Liz Onya, comes and gives Raven $10,000 for the designer jacket. Raven realizes that she can start her own fashion business while Booker is excited for her. Season 2 The Falcon and The Raven - Part One * Booker has a vision of his mom losing her money and tries to stop it alongside Nia and Levi. * Booker reveals to his mom that he is psychic but Raven is scared to reveal that she is psychic too, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. The Falcon and The Raven - Part Two * Raven reveals to everyone that she is psychic too and ends up calling her and Booker, The Psychic Duo. * They both try to get the money back by combining their visions together. * They both feel sorry that they made Nia feel left out with their visions and The Psychic Duo thing. Because * Raven warns Booker not to tell anybody that he is psychic. * Booker ignores this and tells everyone that he is psychic on social media which Coach Spitz finds out about and contacts Raven because of it. Raven arrives at the school and chases him home and confronts him about telling everyone that he is psychic. When he asks for a better reason than "because", she tells him that you don't know who you can trust and tells him that he can tell people that he is psychic if he can trust them. Cop To It * Raven and Booker have visions about Nia in a police car and behind bars with Tess and try to stop it from coming true but it does, only that they had hit the police car that Nia and Tess were in and that it was they who were behind bars. Trivia * They both share a lot of similarities, such as being psychic and being caring and supportive to their families and friends. *They (along with Levi) are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series. Gallery Category:Pairings